dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigas/Armor
Spectral Armor Gigas is an armored version of Gigas made by Seth, programmed into Gigas' card. It is an upgrade form in the arcade and TCG, but his default and only form in the anime. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Name: Gigas *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 650 **Scissors/Paper: 450 *Types: **Poison Type (Japanese Gekizan & Kakushin series) **Scissors-Scissors Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) *Card Rarity: Silver *Ultimate Move: Spectral Lancer (Jark Lancer) Availability Like all armored dinosaurs and his base form, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 3rd Edition (New; JA01-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 1st Edition (JA04-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (JA07-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (JA11-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 4th Edition (JA14-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (JA18-竜; Scissors-Scissors Type) Gigas Spectral Armor Card 6.gif|Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Gigasarmorback.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Gigas Spectral Armor Card 5.gif|Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Gigas Card (Spectral Armor) 1.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Gigas Spectral Armor Card 4.gif|Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) 20100402215055939.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Gigas Spectral Armor Card 3.gif|Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) C2561244-898B-432F-83A7-C94CA5B7522D.jpeg|Back of Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Gigas Spectral Armor Card 2.gif|Spectral Armor Gigas arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Musuem) Anime Stats *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team/Alpha Gang (probably) *Debut: The Wee Musketeers **Appeared In: 72, 74-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Tank, Chomp, Terry *Other: This is the only form of Gigas that appears in the anime. He is Gavro's last and main dinosaur and the Spectral Space Pirate's first altered dinosaur. He is the last new Fire Dinosaur during the series. Move Cards ;[[Spectral Lancer#Anime Stats|Spectral Lancer (Jark Lancer)]] :Four long sheaths grow on the Spectral Armor spikes on Gigas' back, then he runs forward, grabs his opponent with them, and smashes them into a wall! Often, this wall appears out of nowhere and then vanishes after the Move finishes. ;Magma Blaster :Gigas shot a beam of fire from his mouth at Chomp and Ace, but they dodged the attack and it hit the trees, sparking a forest fire. TCG Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 2500 *Level: - *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-086/100, SAS-098/100, DKJC-0??/100 (presumed) *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare, Unknown (DKJC) *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, it can only be Dino Slashed by being placed on top of a regular Gigas. Because his presence in the Jurassic Clash booster is only assumed based on Maximus's inclusion, any abilities from there are unknown. *Abilities: ;Master :This Dinosaur can use all Fire Super Moves. ;Bite (SAS) :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 2 Life Points. 098-100-gigas-a-armure-spectrale.jpg|Spectral Armor Gigas Colossal Rare TCG card (SAS, French) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Gigas was a Tyrannosaurus altered by Seth to withstand being equipped with his new stronger version of Spectral Armor, which is permanently affixed to him. He was first summoned by Gavro at Duke Dumas' chateau in The Wee Musketeers to help Anchiceratops battle the D-Team and Alpha Gang, quickly defeating Spiny with Spectral Lancer. He was hit by Sonic Blast and Green Impulse to little effect. After Anchiceratops was defeated and reclaimed by the D-Team, he charged the D-Team's dinos, but was recalled when Gavro realized that the Cosmos Stone wasn't there. Gigas was summoned later in The Haunted Hunt and battled the Alpha Gang at Vasasi Castle, nearly defeating Terry and Spiny, and successfully defeating Tank after blocking a dual attack from Ultimate Water and Ultimate Earth, but was worn down after Chomp and Ace joined the battle and eventually defeated when they combined their Ultimate Moves with Spiny's. However, he was reclaimed by Gavro and reappeared at the very end of the in the episode alongside Armatus and Maximus to attack the D-Team and Alpha Gang, but after a cliffhanger they were rescued by Jonathan. In Bad Deal, he was summoned to head off the D-Team from chasing Seth after he stole their two Cosmos Stones, fighting Chomp and Ace, but accidentally lighting a forest fire with Magma Blaster, forcing both sides to retreat. He later helped fight the D-Team in the The Forest Fire Effect/The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone battle in the Stone Age over the Black Cosmos Stone, but was recalled when Brontikens accidentally caused the volcano to erupt. Later in The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone, he was summoned alongside Armatus and Maximus to attack the defecting Seth (who'd now stolen the Space Pirates' Cosmos Stones) and his Cryolophosaurus, but was easily battered around and was frozen in place by Blizzard Smash along with the others. In Clash for the Cosmos Stones, they caught the D-Team and Alpha Gang in a surprise attack, Gigas defeating Chomp with Spectral Lancer; after merging the Cosmos Stones, they were supercharged by the Dark Pterosaur. In Fate of the Cosmos, they began attacking the city with their Spectral Moves, Gigas driving the D-Team and Alpha Gang away from the wrecked D-Lab. They were later called into the Dark Pterosaur to attack the Backlander; after the Pterosaur began protecting the ship and Maximus and Armatus were defeated, Gigas and Terry charged and defeated each other with Spectral Lancer and Ultimate Fire. What happened to his card afterwards is unclear, but it was probably reclaimed by the D-Team/Alpha Gang. Trivia *In the dub, when he is first named by Gavro, he is called "Gigasaurus", likely by mistake. *Gigas's name likely came from the species "Manospondylus gigas", the name given to a theropod that turned out to be the same as Tyrannosaurus, but had been named earlier, meaning "M. gigas" should have had priority over T. rex. However, due to the incomplete nature of its fossils, and the fact that it was never mentioned in scientific documents since before 1899, "M. gigas" was deemed invalid. *In his first few dub appearances (72-75), Gigas has a unique roar that sounded like a pitched version of Terry's. Starting in episode 76, however, it is changed to the roar shared by later Saurophaganax appearances, Torvosaurus, Afrovenator, and Rajasaurus. *Gigas is the only main dinosaur of the Space Pirates that did not defeat a dinosaur twice. (Armatus defeated Spiny twice and Maximus defeated Terry twice; Brontikens, however, did not defeat a dinosaur at all.) *He is the only main dinosaur of the Space Pirates that the Alpha Gang managed to defeat. Gallery Gigas.JPG|full-sized Spectral Armor Gigas Gigas 1.jpg|Gigas being summoned in the anime Ace Starting to use Sonic Blast on Gigas.jpg|Gigas hit with Sonic Blast Spectral Lancer.png|Gigas using Spectral Lancer Spectral Lancer (Gigas) 06.jpg|Gigas using Spectral Lancer Spectral Lancer (Gigas) 13.jpg|Gigas using Spectral Lancer Magma Blaster (Gigas).jpg|Gigas using Magma Blaster Gigas Magma Blaster has Miss Chomp.jpg|Magma Blaster missing Chomp Spectral Armor Gigas.png|Gigas armored up in the arcade Navigation Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Main Dinosaurs